The Uproarious Sunrise
by snatchemall
Summary: "This is Orihime Inoue, a chief expedition member. I made an emergency landing in an nameless planet. This world has nothing, except the white sands, the unchanging moon, and-" A story sets in AU. Oneshot. Rated M just in case.


Hello, my fellow Bleach fans(esp. Ulquihime shippers) around the world! This is my first FF in English. Some of you might know that I had uploaded this on Tumblr and Deviantart in seven short chapters. After getting some precious feedbacks and modifying the fic, I post this here in the form of one-shot. This contains some implied mature scenes, so you're warned. Allow me to know where I made mistakes; feel free to tell your thoughts on this fic. Hope you enjoy!

PS: I do not own the characters from Bleach.

PPS: I express my big gratitude to whom found out that Ulquiorra sounds similar to 'El que llora'! 333333

* * *

-DATE: xx/xx/25xx (Day+3)

Dear Captain. It seems that I need more time to be accustomed to this documenting tool called 'pen'. This thing keeps hurting my hand, which belongs to a human woman from a civilised world, where people mainly record things with a voice, thought, movement of eyes or occasionally, a flick of a fingertip. I wonder how the ancient people could manage that elegant handwriting only with this mere stick-like thing. It is still a bit hard task for me to write with this tool only by the official training on the Earth.

Oh, forgive me being pathetic, Captain. This nameless world, where I inevitably made an emergency landing, is a place enough to drive a madman crazy. This planet is filled with only black and white in colour; the unchanging moon which is stuck in a geostationary orbit; this pure white sands spread out to no end; that low dunes slightly changing their shape near the horizon; and this suffocating silence except a barely perceptible current of the air. I tried my best to detect anything in this planet for the whole three days. However, I couldn't find a soul; it looks like this world bares no life. I also can't find out exactly where I am in the universe, since the 3D navigation system in this spaceship has been broken down while I was landing. I'm sure that the last indicating spot I saw was Vega. I hope I am not that far from the star.

Sincerely yours,

Inoue Orihime, Chief Expedition Member of IAF's Asia bureau.

* * *

-DATE: xx/xx/25xx (Day+7)

Dear Captain. Life in here is less miserable than I feared at first. The nuclear generator in this ship is luckily unharmed, and I suppose it will guarantee me the minimal amount of survival activity for roughly fifty years. It is also a great relief that I can breathe without oxygen tank. Now the major problem is water; of course I had learned how to reuse excreta as drinking water, but it still makes my stomach a little bit churn. I mused about searching for groundwater, which could be underneath this vast plain, by myself. I soon dropped the idea though, since waiting for a new civilisation on this planet would be likely to be faster.

The emergency food is bland as the white sands around me; I already memorised the taste of the space vegetables, which have been raised by the generator's light and the recycled water, to every single fiber. That's why I can't stop thinking at least for a second, about foods on the Earth. I'm aware that I've been known to all IAF members for my 'special' appetite; I bet they would gawk at me with new-found disgust if they knew what I am thinking now. If I come back to the Earth, I shall try more interesting and creative recipes: a café mocha with a drizzle of chili sauce on top, for example. Ah, I'm losing sanity longing for a stimulus, any kind of stimuli. I can't calculate the exact time, but I suppose that it's been a week since I fell onto this world of emptiness.

Sincerely yours,

Inoue Orihime, Chief Expedition Member of IAF's Asia bureau.

* * *

-DATE: xx/xx/25xx (Day+21)

Dear Captain. Please overlook this messy handwriting. My hands are still trembling, because I finally encountered a living one! Moreover, he-the creature's appearance looks similar to a human male-has intelligence enough to communicate with a human being! To be accurate, he tried to contact me by some kind of telepathy; he expressed his thoughts not using the voice. I found out that all the thing he knows about the world is the white sand and the motionless moon; he didn't have any concept of outer space or another living things in the universe; he wasn't even able to bear hostility against unfamiliar things. After exchanging a couple of ideas, I came to the conclusion that I am the very first thing from the outer world he has ever seen.

His golden irises, which have the only colour in this world, were gleaming with something akin to a curiosity and a confusion. I wanted to explain many things to him; I couldn't make a big success though, since I didn't know how much I know and where to start. By the way, I hoped that he would let me know where I can find vegetation or anything to survive on. To my disappointment, however, he informed me that the entire planet is covered with the same sand plain; it seemed that he didn't have his own dwelling.

Where does he sleep in this barren place? Or, does he even sleep? How long he'd had to endure this utter void? Can I let him in the spaceship? Tons of questions filled my head and heart; they made him step backward, spread the wings folded on his back, and fly away, I suppose so.

Sincerely yours,

Inoue Orihime, Chief Expedition Member of IAF's Asia bureau.

* * *

-DATE: xx/xx/25xx (Day+46)

Dear Captain. Do you remember that I said he had wings, in the last journal? Yes, he has bat-like wings, and each of them is bigger than himself; they look so powerful enough to fly him to the Earth. Plus, there are some more features which distinguish him from the human race: a pair of long horns grown upward from the head; dark scleras; a grapefruit-sized hole punching through his sternum; needle-like claws instead of blunt nails, and thick, black fur covering his all fours and groin.

I bet you would imagine him as a Satan or some demon in the western culture, but I don't feel any fear from his appearance. It's partially because of a pair of black tear marks running down his pale cheek; it gives me a bittersweet amusement that he, who looks like always crying, doesn't know what 'sadness' is. I also found it quite cute that he is really willing to learn the outer world from me.

I started this peculiar lecture by explaining the concept of 'heart'. Indeed, to teach is also to learn twice over; I am also realising how much the heart is complicated; how it can be extremely adamant yet easily breakable. Haha, looks like I found my own religion, isn't it? Anyway, he hardly understands what I am saying, but he is the best listener I've ever met; he listens to every single word from me for a whole day, without showing any kind of bored looks or gestures. Oh, I forgot to tell you that he is in the spaceship now. He does not sleep; I let him freely wander around the vehicle while I'm sleeping, after instructing about several never-to-touch facilities. Umm, I almost can hear you scolding me about allowing a stranger in the spaceship without permission, an alien or not.

Sincerely yours,

Inoue Orihime, Chief Expedition Member of IAF's Asia bureau.

* * *

-DATE: xx/xx/25xx (Day+192)

Dear Captain. It's been more than half a year since the day I made an emergency landing in here. The chance to return is getting extremely slim, but strangely, it doesn't worry me; I think it's thanks to Ulquiorra. Yes, I named him 'Ulquiorra Cifer'. His given name is from a Spanish phrase: El que llora, "The one who cries", doesn't it suit him well? You know Sado Yastora, the calm mestizo fellow known as "Chad", had been a good friend of mine in IAF; he taught me a little bit of Spanish, and the exotic words suddenly popped up in my mind when I was thinking about Ulquiorra's name. On the other hand, I came up with his surname from his overall appearance: Lucifer, Michael's twin brother, the angel exiled to the ground. However, he is not an angel or a demon; he isn't polluted by vices or virtues, unlike we humans. He is pure as the white sands covering this planet; like when sand meets water, he absorbs everything I give with amazing speed. I've reminded him countless times that I must've been wrong; that my intelligence and knowledge is imperfect. Ulquiorra always says in return that it's fine with him, though. I can't tell yet if the answer is from his blind belief in me, or from undying patience, which is the possibly-billions-year-old planet's sole virtue.

Oh, I have an embarrassing news: Ulquiorra is highly interested in my body. I already would've slapped him if he was an ordinary Earthian male; I can't help but let him poke and brush me as he please, because I know his behavior is just out of curiosity. Whenever he asks the function and purpose of my random body parts, I feel the same awkwardness of every parents: how can I make it clear and simple without shaming myself? The expressions from medical dictionaries sound meaningless and unhelpful. So I go my own way and do my best to fully explain him.

It seems that his favourite place among my body is the hair. Couple of minutes ago, he said this while running his fingers through the locks:

'Though you are covered with all kinds of uproarious colours, I felt like the world exploded...the first time I saw your hair.'

Sincerely Yours,

Inoue Orihime, Chief Expedition Member of IAF's Asia bureau

* * *

-DATE: xx/xx/25xx(Day+249)

Dear Captain. This is the first time to see Ulquiorra's sleeping form. He was on top of me, and inside of me a few hours ago.

...Yes. We passed through the last door to understand each other. A part of me had expected that this would happen someday, since the moment he wound my hair around his fingers; the same moment he touched my body for the first time. Now I feel unnaturally calm; it could be rather... fulfillment? I'm not sure, however, if this is because I filled his empty soul, or he did the reverse.

Come to think of it, it's quite interesting that Ulquiorra's manhood is no different from a human male; can he be called 'alien', then? I'm not even close to brilliant when it comes to sexual matters, but at least I can say one thing: Ulquiorra must've felt everything related to making love. I saw his all emotions from his surprisingly hot flesh against mine; his soft, diligent mouth leaving no untouched place on my skin; the fluttering eyelashes like a butterfly's wings when he penetrated into my femininity; the urgent, short moan vocalising his state of ecstasy; the shaky pants on my earlobe and his exhausted weight on me in the aftermath.

The heart, which I planted in Ulquiorra by a row of clumsy explanations, also gave me a new kind of sensation; it was...extraordinary. The moment I dove into the euphoria, I felt like a new heart materialised beside mine. The new one was thumping in the same tempo of my heartbeat; it was comforting me, who was born with a sole body and a sole heart, thus who always have been a captive of eternal loneliness.

Oh lord, the hole on his chest is gone; along with the horns, fur, and claws...

Sincerely yours,

Inoue Orihime, Chief Expedition Member of IAF's Asia bureau

* * *

-DATE: xx/xx/25xx (Day+280)

Dear Captain. We're going to do a trial; a special one. Even though Ulquiorra said he would be okay, I was scared of losing him in the outer space. That's why I spent a whole week mending an extra spacesuit for him. That work reminded me of the old days on the Earth; do you remember you scolded me hard, when you found out that I attached various stickers, quilts, buttons and fake wings on my spacesuit, for fun? Haha, why are all the memories of you about nothing but getting told off? I 've been serious this time, though. My eyes were nearly bleeding when I finished the job, because I had to be meticulous in making an accurate measurement of Ulquiorra's wings; a minuscule gap on the suit could cause a fatal problem in a vacuum.

The oxygen tank can last an hour. After we-since Ulquiorra gained a new heart, I bet he also needs the device in the universe-use this up, I will never be able to escape from this planet. I am fine, though. I am really fine.

A couple of minutes later, Ulquiorra will fly off this sad and heavy atmosphere; this stark land, holding me in his arms. I want to show him the sunrise; I will show him the blinding golden-brown stars; glittering with the colours of my hair and his eyes. Then, I will be his Sun and he will be my star. Farewell, Captain. Farewell, Dr. Kurosaki. This is my last journal.

With best wishes,

Inoue Orihime, Chief Expedition Member of IAF's Asia bureau.


End file.
